Source:NetHack 3.2.0/display.h
Below is the full text to display.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/display.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)display.h 3.2 95/04/23 */ 2. /* Copyright © Dean Luick, with acknowledgements to Kevin Darcy */ 3. /* and Dave Cohrs, 1990. */ 4. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 5. 6. #ifndef DISPLAY_H 7. #define DISPLAY_H 8. 9. #ifndef VISION_H 10. #include "vision.h" 11. #endif 12. 13. #ifndef MONDATA_H 14. #include "mondata.h" /* for mindless() */ 15. #endif 16. 17. #ifndef INVISIBLE_OBJECTS 18. #define vobj_at(x,y) (level.objectsxy) 19. #endif 20. 21. /* 22. * sensemon() 23. * 24. * Returns true if the hero can sense the given monster. This includes 25. * monsters that are hiding or mimicing other monsters. 26. */ 27. #define sensemon(mon) ( /* The hero can always sense a monster IF: */\ 28. (!mindless(mon->data)) && /* 1. the monster has a brain to sense AND */\ 29. ((Blind && Telepat) || /* 2a. hero is blind and telepathic OR */\ 30. /* 2b. hero is using a telepathy inducing */\ 31. /* object and in range */\ 32. ((HTelepat & ~INTRINSIC) && \ 33. (distu(mon->mx, mon->my) <= (BOLT_LIM * BOLT_LIM)))) \ 34. ) 35. 36. 37. /* 38. * mon_visible() 39. * 40. * Returns true if the hero can see the monster. It is assumed that the 41. * hero can physically see the location of the monster. The function 42. * vobj_at() returns a pointer to an object that the hero can see there. 43. */ 44. #define mon_visible(mon) ( /* The hero can see the monster */\ 45. /* IF the monster */\ 46. (!mon->minvis || See_invisible) && /* 1. is not invisible AND */\ 47. (!mon->mundetected) && /* 2. not an undetected hider */\ 48. (!(mon->mburied || u.uburied)) /* 3. neither you or it is buried */\ 49. ) 50. 51. 52. /* 53. * canseemon() 54. * 55. * This is the globally used canseemon(). It is not called within the display 56. * routines. Like mon_visible(), but it checks to see if the hero sees the 57. * location instead of assuming it. (And also considers worms.) 58. */ 59. #define canseemon(mon) ((mon->wormno ? worm_known(mon) : \ 60. cansee(mon->mx, mon->my)) && mon_visible(mon)) 61. 62. 63. /* 64. * canspotmon(mon) 65. * 66. * This function checks whether you can either see a monster or sense it by 67. * telepathy, and is what you usually call for monsters about which nothing is 68. * known. 69. */ 70. #define canspotmon(mon) \ 71. (canseemon(mon) || sensemon(mon)) 72. 73. /* 74. * is_safepet(mon) 75. * 76. * A special case check used in attack() and domove(). Placing the 77. * definition here is convenient. 78. */ 79. #define is_safepet(mon) \ 80. (mon && mon->mtame && canspotmon(mon) && flags.safe_dog \ 81. && !Confusion && !Hallucination && !Stunned) 82. 83. 84. /* 85. * canseeself() 86. * 87. * This returns true if the hero can see her/himself. 88. * 89. * The u.uswallow check assumes that you can see yourself even if you are 90. * invisible. If not, then we don't need the check. 91. */ 92. #define canseeself() (Blind || u.uswallow || (!Invisible && !u.uundetected)) 93. 94. 95. /* 96. * random_monster() 97. * random_object() 98. * 99. * Respectively return a random monster or object number. 100. */ 101. #define random_monster() rn2(NUMMONS) 102. #define random_object() (rn2(NUM_OBJECTS-1) + 1) 103. 104. 105. /* 106. * what_obj() 107. * what_mon() 108. * 109. * If hallucinating, choose a random object/monster, otherwise, use the one 110. * given. 111. */ 112. #define what_obj(obj) (Hallucination ? random_object() : obj) 113. #define what_mon(mon) (Hallucination ? random_monster() : mon) 114. 115. 116. /* 117. * covers_objects() 118. * covers_traps() 119. * 120. * These routines are true if what is really at the given location will 121. * "cover" any objects or traps that might be there. 122. */ 123. #define covers_objects(xx,yy) \ 124. ((is_pool(xx,yy) && !Underwater) || (levlxxyy.typ LAVAPOOL)) 125. 126. #define covers_traps(xx,yy) covers_objects(xx,yy) 127. 128. 129. /* 130. * tmp_at() control calls. 131. */ 132. #define DISP_BEAM (-1) /* Keep all glyphs showing & clean up at end. */ 133. #define DISP_FLASH (-2) /* Clean up each glyph before displaying new one. */ 134. #define DISP_ALWAYS (-3) /* Like flash, but still displayed if not visible. */ 135. #define DISP_CHANGE (-4) /* Change glyph. */ 136. #define DISP_END (-5) /* Clean up. */ 137. 138. 139. /* Total number of cmap indices in the sheild_static[] array. */ 140. #define SHIELD_COUNT 21 141. 142. 143. /* 144. * display_self() 145. * 146. * Display the hero. This has degenerated down to this. Perhaps there is 147. * more needed here, but I can't think of any cases. 148. */ 149. #define display_self() \ 150. show_glyph(u.ux, u.uy, \ 151. u.usym 0 ? objnum_to_glyph(GOLD_PIECE) : \ 152. monnum_to_glyph((Upolyd ? u.umonnum : u.umonster))) 153. 154. 155. /* 156. * A glyph is an abstraction that represents a _unique_ monster, object, 157. * dungeon part, or effect. The uniqueness is important. For example, 158. * It is not enough to have four (one for each "direction") zap beam glyphs, 159. * we need a set of four for each beam type. Why go to so much trouble? 160. * Because it is possible that any given window dependent display driver 161. * print_glyph() can produce something different for each type of glyph. 162. * That is, a beam of cold and a beam of fire would not only be different 163. * colors, but would also be represented by different symbols. 164. * 165. * Glyphs are grouped for easy accessibility: 166. * 167. * monster Represents all the wild (not tame) monsters. Count: NUMMONS. 168. * 169. * pet Represents all of the tame monsters. Count: NUMMONS 170. * 171. * corpse One for each monster. Count: NUMMONS 172. * 173. * object One for each object. Count: NUM_OBJECTS 174. * 175. * cmap One for each entry in the character map. The character map 176. * is the dungeon features and other miscellaneous things. 177. * Count: MAXPCHARS 178. * 179. * zap beam A set of four (there are four directions) for each beam type. 180. * The beam type is shifted over 2 positions and the direction 181. * is stored in the lower 2 bits. Count: NUM_ZAP << 2 182. * 183. * swallow A set of eight for each monster. The eight positions rep- 184. * resent those surrounding the hero. The monster number is 185. * shifted over 3 positions and the swallow position is stored 186. * in the lower three bits. Count: NUMMONS << 3 187. * 188. * The following are offsets used to convert to and from a glyph. 189. */ 190. #define NUM_ZAP 8 /* number of zap beam types */ 191. 192. #define GLYPH_MON_OFF 0 193. #define GLYPH_PET_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_MON_OFF) 194. #define GLYPH_BODY_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_PET_OFF) 195. #define GLYPH_OBJ_OFF (NUMMONS + GLYPH_BODY_OFF) 196. #define GLYPH_CMAP_OFF (NUM_OBJECTS + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) 197. #define GLYPH_ZAP_OFF (MAXPCHARS + GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) 198. #define GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF ((NUM_ZAP << 2) + GLYPH_ZAP_OFF) 199. 200. #define MAX_GLYPH ((NUMMONS << 3) + GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF) 201. #define NO_GLYPH MAX_GLYPH 202. 203. 204. #define mon_to_glyph(mon) ((int) what_mon(monsndx((mon)->data))+GLYPH_MON_OFF) 205. #define pet_to_glyph(mon) ((int) what_mon(monsndx((mon)->data))+GLYPH_PET_OFF) 206. 207. /* This has the unfortunate side effect of needing a global variable */ 208. /* to store a result. 'otg_temp' is defined and declared in decl.{ch}. */ 209. #define obj_to_glyph(obj) \ 210. (Hallucination ? \ 211. ((otg_temp = random_object()) CORPSE ? \ 212. random_monster() + GLYPH_BODY_OFF : \ 213. otg_temp + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) : \ 214. ((obj)->otyp CORPSE ? \ 215. (int) (obj)->corpsenm + GLYPH_BODY_OFF : \ 216. (int) (obj)->otyp + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF)) 217. 218. #define cmap_to_glyph(cmap_idx) ((int) (cmap_idx) + GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) 219. #define trap_to_glyph(trap) cmap_to_glyph(trap_to_defsym((trap)->ttyp)) 220. 221. /* Not affected by hallucination. Gives a generic body for CORPSE */ 222. #define objnum_to_glyph(onum) ((int) (onum) + GLYPH_OBJ_OFF) 223. #define monnum_to_glyph(mnum) ((int) (mnum) + GLYPH_MON_OFF) 224. #define petnum_to_glyph(mnum) ((int) (mnum) + GLYPH_PET_OFF) 225. 226. 227. /* 228. * Change the given glyph into it's given type. Note: 229. * 1) Pets are animals and are converted to the proper monster number. 230. * 2) Bodies are all mapped into the generic CORPSE object 231. * 3) glyph_to_swallow() does not return a showsyms[] index, but an 232. * offset from the first swallow symbol. 233. * 4) These functions assume that the glyph type has already been 234. * determined. That is, you have checked it with a glyph_is_XXXX() 235. * call. 236. */ 237. #define glyph_to_mon(glyph) ((int) ((glyph) < GLYPH_PET_OFF ? \ 238. glyph - GLYPH_MON_OFF : glyph - GLYPH_PET_OFF)) 239. #define glyph_to_obj(glyph) ((int) ((glyph) < GLYPH_OBJ_OFF ? \ 240. CORPSE : (glyph) - GLYPH_OBJ_OFF)) 241. #define glyph_to_trap(glyph) ((int) defsym_to_trap((glyph) - GLYPH_CMAP_OFF)) 242. #define glyph_to_cmap(glyph) ((int) (glyph) - GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) 243. #define glyph_to_swallow(glyph) (((glyph) - GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF) & 0x7) 244. 245. /* 246. * Return true if the given glyph is what we want. Note that bodies are 247. * considered objects. 248. */ 249. #define glyph_is_monster(glyph) \ 250. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_MON_OFF && (glyph) < GLYPH_BODY_OFF) 251. #define glyph_is_pet(glyph) \ 252. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_PET_OFF && (glyph) < GLYPH_BODY_OFF) 253. #define glyph_is_object(glyph) \ 254. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_BODY_OFF && (glyph) < GLYPH_CMAP_OFF) 255. #define glyph_is_trap(glyph) \ 256. ((glyph) >= (GLYPH_CMAP_OFF+trap_to_defsym(1)) && \ 257. (glyph) < (GLYPH_CMAP_OFF+trap_to_defsym(1)+TRAPNUM)) 258. #define glyph_is_cmap(glyph) \ 259. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_CMAP_OFF && (glyph) < GLYPH_ZAP_OFF) 260. #define glyph_is_swallow(glyph) \ 261. ((glyph) >= GLYPH_SWALLOW_OFF && (glyph) < MAX_GLYPH) 262. 263. #endif /* DISPLAY_H */ display.h